Ghoulia Yelps' Collector's Edition Diary
Field Entry 1 I was in my fave library when I discovered a trapdoor! I lowered myself down into a shadowy room crowded with books, journals chunks of cave walls, every possible historical document imaginable. Someone had obviously dumped archives through the opening! For a ghoul like me, I was both horrorfied at the disregard for treasure, and totes excited to be the one to make such a discovery! Everything was coated with years’ worth of dust, which tickled my nose in the beast possible way. I couldn’t wait to dig in. I was drawn to a woven basket filled with scrolls. Unrolling one, I was shocked to see an image of eye glasses like mine and knew instantly this scroll was meant for me! Les intelligent monsters might chalk such intuition up to psychic ability, but we zombies use more brains and make connections that most can merely scream of. Th scroll went on to reveal that a diamond, or rather the monster for whom the diamond represented, is the other half of my heart… my destined BFF. Then I grasped a diamond-embellished scroll and knew it would lead to my bestie. Don’t ask how I knew. As I’ve already explained, only zombies would understand, and they wouldn’t need to ask. Sadly, that scroll was torn, but it revealed the first letter of my bestie’s name: there was an image of a woven basket, much like the basket the scrolls were in, which in Ancient Egyptian letters corresponds to a “C”. I copied it into my field journal. I must go immediately to Egypt to unwrap more clues! Field Entry 2 I donned my archaeological gear and called Sir-Hoots-A-Lot, who would want to be part of this expedition. Upon arriving in Egypt, we unburied evidence that diamonds were favored by a princess whose family has been missing for millennia. This news should have dampened my determination, for surely she could not still be alive. However, I understand what it is like to be undead and carried on, certain I was finding these clues now for a reason. Shortly after making that decision, we found a lion statue which quite obviously symbolised the second letter of her name: “L”. You’ll have to trust me on that. Field Entry 3 Trekking toward a distant pyramid, we happened upon a papyrus plant and Sir Hoots was quite right to point out that its reed represented the letter “E”. Finally at the pyramid, I could wait no longer. You might assume a zombie wouldn’t be good at scaling triangular buildings but you’d be incorrect. I scrambled up and was surprised to find a crack in the roof, through which I observed the most unusual sight: there seemed to be a sporting event in progress, with ghouls fearleading while a cobra tossed around a scarab for laughs. I was intrigued but started slipping down the pyramid just as the fabulous ghoul in bejeweled wraps flipped over and caught sight of me. For the brief moment our eyes met, I felt my heart expand. Field Entry 4 Sir Hoots and I hastened to find an entrance but the pyramid was sealed like a tomb. My bestie must be trapped in there! And if the stories about the missing princess are true, she has been waiting for me to rescue her for far too long to contemplate. Then I noticed something interesting on each side of the pyramid, the letters reappeared: Woven basket C, lion L, Reed E. But on the 4th side, there was a monstrously heavy stone engraved with a diamond. This was it! I tried pushing it, kicking it, and asking it politely, all to no effect. Then I had an idea and retrieved rope from my backpack. As I fashioned it into a lasso, I felt everything come together. Of course! Lasso is the letter “O”! My bestie’s name is Cleo! Once I got the lasso around the stone, it was like destiny took hold and gave me extra strength. I tugged hard and the stone moved to reveal an ornate door. then the door opened and I found myself dazzled by gold and jewels - there she was in all her princess glory! She was as gore-geous as I had envisioned and to my delight she greeted me: “Bespectacled dream ghoulfriend! I’ve been expecting you and my bags are packed!” And that is the story of how I rescued my BFF! Field Entry Post Script Moments after Cleo and I were united, there was a knock on her bedchamber door from the outside, where I had just removed the stone. I hid while she answered, since we both thought it strange that she suddenly had guests. The visitors turned out to be ghouls from a place called Monster High, and they believed they were the ones who had rescued Cleo, despite arriving at her unburied door thanks to my brains and zombie strength. But that is another story… Category:Doll diaries